Jake's Twin (Jared Cameron love story)
by I'mJustMeForever
Summary: Lily Black is a 15 year girl, going out, going to parties with her twin brother Jake. She thinks she is living in a normal world, little did she know she was going have to deal with werewolves, vampires, and having to deal with her own imprint.
1. Lily Rose Black

Lily Rose Black

Have you ever felt like you were being watched, just for a second. Feeling this odd feeling deep in your chest, or like how you could just feel someone's eyes on your back. Well I feel that every day along with twin brother Jake.

My name is Lily Rose Black.

I am 15 going on 16

My birthday:January 14, 1990

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, skinny but curvy, stands at about 5'7

Personality:Nice,Loyal,friendly,Fun, Patience, Caring, Grumpy(when she is tired or having a bad day), Angered(when she is pissed), Protective(to her family, and friends)

Likes: Cookie Dough(YUM!), History, Hanging with friends, Wolves, Shopping, Singing at random moments

Dislikes: Snobs, People who think they are better then everyone else, Math, Cheaters, Players, Being spoiled on

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Food: Cookie Dough, Grapes, and Pizza

Family: Billy Black(Dad), Jacob Black(Twin Brother), Rebecca Black(Older Sister), Rachel Black ( Older Sister)

Crush/Boyfriend:none(Will be revealed soon...or in the title... xD)

Hi, it's Grace, this is my first story EVER! So i'm really excited for this story, so much planned. Feel free to leave any comments good or bad, and/or any suggestions for this stories, as I said this is my first story and I would love to find out ways to make my stories and English better. So BYEEEE! :D


	2. Diary 1

Dear Diary,

I know that I haven't written in like a year and a half but I just have a feeling that I'm going to need it.

Tomorrow is my first day of my sophomore year of high school. Although I call it the "Horror Playground". It is the place where the parents send their kids when they want to get rid of them for 8 hours everyday.

Well, I'm not suffering alone because I also got Jake, Embry, and Quil with me. Let's not forget about Kim, you should remember her. That girl that has had a crush on Jared Cameron since kindergarten and he has never notice her.

Well...she became one of my best friends out side the of course. So not only do I get to hear her fangirl about Jared, I get to see him every freaking day, Yay...Not!Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Jared. I'm just annoyed with how he is the only thing she talks about besides studying.

If you don't know who Jared, he is the one of the popular boys at my school. He is probably one of the only decent boys at school, he is only one of less annoying guys that are cute...Not that I like him. It would literally break my signed contract with Kim. And before you ask, yes, she made me sign a stupid contract that states that I will be her friend forever but I can't do anything that involves Jared Cameron.

Jealously much! Anyway, I have to go. I'm getting forced into shopping because Kim said that I have no clothes for school. Correction, I just have clothes that she thinks isn't worthy of being worn to school. *Cue Eye Roll* Anyway, BYE!

Love, Lily.

A/N: Hey guys, Grace here. I wrote a character's bio earlier but I decided to let you guys know that I'm going to be writing a dairies chapter for Lily. To let you viewers see what she thinks after the events of the previous chapter. I'm not gonna do these often. It is going to be a "Let's see how it goes" thing. If you like them then maybe it will be a regular thing but whatever. Feel free to comment and like this story. Let me know if you have any ideas about how to make this story better. Bye!?


	3. AN

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you about the poll on my profile page.

I'm planning on letting you (the readers) have more control in this story, so please take the poll. If you do want Lily to date someone else, send me a pm or a review.

Just make note that the relationship won't be long, I want to focus more on Lily and Jared. Which reminds me...what will be their ship name? Let me know if you guys have a great ship name idea!

Bye!


	4. Getting Ready and Friendships

**_Getting Ready and Friendships_**

**_Lily's Point of View:_**

* * *

**_6:45 A.M._**

"I'm not wearing that!" I shouted to Kim.

"Yes, you are." Kim says.

It's our usual routine in the morning, but this was different from the rest. It was our first day of school, my sophomore year and her junior year. Kim likes to go all out on days like this, while I am perfectly fine being in jeans and a t-shirt but that's not going to happen. Let me explain this to you, I am NOT a morning person!

My family knows this, My friends know this, Everyone in the world knows this but Kim. She is just fine being in her own little world. And her little world seems to think she will get me in a dress...HA! Yeah, that's especially not going to happen.

"Kim, I love you, I really do...but that dress is going to the best place in the world." I say to her, while walking to the far right side of my room.

"Well where then?" She asked me suspiciously.

I snatched the dress out of her hand, and run to my closet. I threw it in there faster than you can say "Sweet Home Alabama".

"It is going to the great land of...The CLOSET!" I tell her, putting an amazing amount of emphasis on the word "Closet".

"Fine...but I get to pick your clothes." She replied, while walking towards my dresser. Due to her being at my house everyday, I would expect that she know where everything is now.

"I hope Jared is back. I have seen him hanging out with Sam Uley."

A few weeks last summer, Jared disappeared for a couple weeks, rumors was that he had mono. I have to deal with a worried Kim, who every minute that she wasn't distracted, would cry and fret over...I'm glad he's back now. At least, Kim won't be worried as much. He was believed to be better, but I haven't seen him since before summer. Now with the case of Sam, he is an okay guy and I knew he was good to Leah...Except the parts when he stares at me and Jake like he is waiting for something.

"He is fine...I hope." I say but muttered the last bit. I honestly hope that he is there, so I don't have to hear her whine anymore.

**_8:15 A.M._**

* * *

I arrived at school in my new car, which I had gotten last year from my dad. Wearing the clothes Kim picked out for me, I start to walk to Kim's Jeep.  
Which was located on the other side of the lot, Yay...not! I mentally rolled my eyes while walking over to Kim, who kept looking across the lot for something... a someone.

When I couldn't help myself to say "Looking for Mr. I'm-to-Perfect-for-School", when she had found him talking to Paul Lahote(the newest member of Sam's gang).  
The weird thing is that, Jared turned his head towards us after I said that... but Kim paid no attention to it.

"No...maybe, possibly, what have you heard?" She replied stuttering words. I could tell this was leading into another hope moment for Kim.

"Kim, I'm your best friend, I know practically everything about you. You've had a crush on him since kindergarten, why won't you just ask him out already?" I asked her with crossed arms. "It is so easy."

"Yeah, for you! I freak out when he just says two words to me...sometimes I wish I was you!" She says to me, while getting quieter with each word.

"Kim!" I tell her, while hugging her. "You are beautiful, and smart, and just stunning. You will find someone, and until then...you have me!"

I then loop my arms with hers. "Let's go get our schedules!"

And even though I felt eyes on the back of my head, I still walked forward with my best friend.

**_Third Point of View_**

* * *

As two girls walk into the high school with only one aware of the eyes on them, you would follow these eyes to Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote.  
They were given orders to watch Jacob and Lily Black incase of transformation, the guys watch them like they were their prey. **(I was laughing so much when I wrote this bit xD)**

"I can't wait until one of them changes, so we can have an another no-patrol time." Paul says longingly.

"I know. I can't wait to sleep...why didn't Sam let us sleep for an hours before he forced us into this hell, he calls high school," Jared proclaimed with tiredness in his voice.

"Let's go in and hope for something to live for." Paul said lazily, while standing up from his seat on top of his car.

"There is nothing more than what I want to do, which is sleep." Jared says.

Both boys walk the not very far distance to the school and disappeared into the doors.

**_Little did Jared know what was going to happen to him in a few short hours._**

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all who is reading this story. It is my first one and I want it to be really good. Thank you for everyone who has followed me or favorite this story. Also thank you **TrueButDangerous **for your review. It will be really helpful when it comes to that point. Last thing please take the poll or send a review on the person, Lily should possibly date because only one person commented on it and I need to have more voters before I will decide.


	5. Lunch and Purple Hair?

**Lily's Point of View:**

* * *

_**11:30 A.M.**_

"I hate Paul Lahote!"

I turned around knowingly to face Kim, who was far past the stage of seething. Kim and Paul are far than what you would call as friends, and this long line of hatred was just started because Paul stole her cookie in kindergarten. Well...I stole her cookie but she does not need to know that! It isn't that hard to see that they can't stand each other, almost everyone in the school knows that they hated each others guts. And since that day in kindergarten, they have tried and done everything to top each other.

From fake love notes to their ex's, to making the other person have them fail test and worse...but I had never in my life seen this happen. The scene in front of my eyes made me want to burst out into laughter. Right in front of me stood Kim, who had crossed her arms and mad look took upon her face and...PURPLE HAIR!

"What happened?" I asked while trying to hold back the laughter threatening to escape from my mouth. Even though I should be used to their pranks by now, this prank is going to definitely going to be one to remember in later years.

"Somebody A.K.A. Paul got one of his fan girl club members to switch my shampoo with this hair changer crap in my fifth period gym class. Now, I have to survive with people calling me Violet and Grapes for the rest of today and however long until it washes out!" Kim replied with a tone full of anger and worry.

"What do you think Jared will say when he see this? It will probably be like fourth grade all over again."

Kim was making a embarrassing reference to both her past and mine. That story will be never spoken of again, but here are key words to what happened...Sisters...and haircuts. Over all the worst decision I made in my life, but it was worse for Kim because Jared was in our fourth grade art and music class even though he was in the grade above us. Meaning he saw us with those haircuts for the entire fourth grade year, which we lived in shame.

"You'll be fine. Instead of fearing it like Paul wants you to do, use that to your advantage. Make it seem like you have been wanting to do that for a while now. Instead of you helping him get more popular, he will be the one who will end up looking like dumb idiot." I say to her while walking towards our table.

This is the table we have sat at since ninth grade, luckily Jake and his friends sits with us so that we won't have all the single guys come up to us. They feel protected of us, but it doesn't matter considering Kim has her eyes on only Jared and I don't date...well at least until I find a guy that I like.

"You are right! No more Mrs. Nice Girl!" Kim said. Which got me freaked out because she was wearing that creepy smile of hers.

"Hey guys!" I said to Jake and his friends once we had sat down and received greetings back. They had a free period and received their lunch before us. "How's the Stalker Pack?"

The "Stalker Pack" is what my friends and I refer to as the Sam Uley's gang. It isn't that we hate them(Quil, Embry, and I), we are just uncomfortable about the stares. Which are mostly cast towards Jake and I, they always watch us like they are waiting for something to happen. Kim hates Paul but obviously doesn't hate Jared, while Jake just doesn't like them period. I don't know why though, it is one of those topics that we never discuss about.

"Not too bad, I only have Paul in English and Jared in Math but they are both in my engineer class." Jake replied.

"You are lucky compared to my classes! I have Math with Paul and Jared in Drama...didn't bother to ask why he chose that course." I said to Jake while looking at my schedule. "Plus I have Science for sixth period and then History for last hour and I don't know who else is in the last classes."

The remaining time of lunch was spent comparing schedules with my friends.

**Lily's School Schedule:**  
_First Period-English(Embry, Quil)_  
_Second Period-Drama(Kim and Jared)_  
_Third Period-Gym(Jake)_  
_Fourth Period-Math(Paul)_  
_Fifth Period-French(Kim and Embry)_  
_~Lunch~_  
_Sixth Period-Science(You will find out)_  
_Seventh Period-History(Everyone, and you will find out who else)_

The bell ring could be heard all throughout the noisy hallway, meaning the 5 minute warning bell to get to class. I made my way to Science, not knowing what was going to happen in that room and what had followed my body moving out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View:**

If you look back into the cafeteria, you would find Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron still sitting at their table which was all the way across from the cafeteria. Yet, the two boys could here Lily and Jacob's friends loud and clear. Having listened to their conversation, they could easily pointed out who disliked their pack

"I don't understand why we have to watch them. The elders said it is just possible that Jacob will turn soon because he is the rightful heir to be the future-alpha." Paul said to Jared, who could tell that Paul was getting sick of being forced to watch Lily and Jacob.

"They are twins." Jared replied to Paul's previous statement. "Even though Jacob is the male twin, he won't just be automatically the alpha. Whoever phases first is most likely to take the place of being the alpha, but elder Billy said it was likely that both of them will have at least small part of alpha control as being the direct descendants to our tribe's previous alphas. "

"Whatever." Paul replied tiredly. Paul didn't bother responding to his beta, the thoughts of sleep waiting to come was drifting into his mind. Without saying another word, Paul scurried to the cafeteria door and walk through them and heading towards his next class which he will no doubt sleep through.

Brushing a hand through his messy but short hair, Jared sighed. He was also tired of having to watch the twins, all he wanted to do was get through the school year and find his imprint. Ever since he phased and was told the legends were true, he had tried to find his imprint. Looking into most of the female's eyes at the entire school, he still had yet to find his imprint. After seeing Sam with Emily, it had made him more longing of his imprint. Now, he couldn't deny that there weren't pretty girls at his school, and he couldn't deny that he was wanted by many of those girls too...but he just wanted his imprint.

He wanted to have someone at his side, to hold her and kiss her, to let her have his heart and he has hers. What he wanted was someone who will love him as much as he will love her. He wanted to find his gravity to his Earth. With that thought lingering in his head, he walked straight out the cafeteria doors. Not even caring that he was already 10 minutes late, still longingly thinking of his imprint.

_**Not even knowing that she was closer than he thinks.**_

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! It's Grace. I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was so much fun to write. The next chapter is when Jared imprints on Lily! Yay!  
That has been the chapter I have been waiting to write so I'm excited but I may have to hold back on the updated this week because My school is taking the PSSA which is basically a long term for a big test. I'm in the eighth grade, and I have already completed Writing/English. I have already taken two sections out of three, so I'm almost done with them until I take the ones for science. And I have a question for you guys. What should my fans/readers be called? Leave a comment below or favorite or follow, if you please. So...Bye!


End file.
